


Insecurity

by JJKMagic



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual, Drunk First Meeting, Drunk Flirtations, Drunk Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should've been called an escort mission, outside of his responsibility, that led him into the arms of a mysterious man, that led to waking to an empty bed and finding himself unable to forget a man he shouldn't have been attracted to in the first place, and with no means to ever find him again.<br/>Or so it seemed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first 1st person narrator fics, so basically a personal challenge. When I decided that, I just wasn't aware that Lars and Lee would end up very drunk in the first chapter and that the 1st person would kinda make this a lot more humorous than it was meant to be. But considering the kind of game Tekken is, I think it's fitting anyway^^ I promise there will be some more serious plot later on though.
> 
> Changing POVs:  
> Lars - normal  
> Lee - italic

'I'm sure this isn't part of my job description' I thought somberly looking over the crowd of chatting and dancing people.

We had been on a mission in the Bahamas, the Mishima Zaibatsu laying claim to the coastal area, but really it should have been called an escort mission, encountering only a revolt that wasn't even worth mentioning.

And so, with some time to kill before our return to Japan, the men must somehow have gotten wind of this private party being held. "Private" in this case meant that we were currently on the private property of a generous, not to say obscenely rich, man. Because that was what rich men obviously did when they were bored: arrange public invitations to private parties. And "public" in that context apparently meant for everybody who was deemed suitable by the host. And so I watched some of my soldiers (I was embarrassed that not only I but everyone could recognize them as such because they actually wore their Tekken Force armor) leave moodily after a short conversation with the unyielding security at the entrance. How could they ever have expected to be granted entry to a private party when they were openly recognizable as soldiers? Despite there not having been many problems while claiming the territory we weren't exactly welcome here, understandably so. Perhaps I ought to remind them not to get too arrogant but I had heard some of the men complaining about having come here without plainclothes because they, like me, expected to be faced with a difficult mission. I, on the other hand, had the habit to always take a set of change clothes with me, no matter where I travelled during a mission. Perhaps I should've gone without this time, then I wouldn't have to awkwardly stand around here like this, with nothing but a mug of beer to keep me occupied.

I didn't consider myself a shy person, not at all, but I just wasn't as sociable as to have the desire to attend parties on a regular basis. Actually I didn't have a desire to attend parties at all. But since I had ended up being dragged here anyway there wasn't much I could do except watch the others from my secluded spot that I had chosen after assessing from where I'd have the best overview over the situation. Paranoia? No, just habit I guess.

If only Tougou had been part of the mission, then I wouldn't have to be the embarrassing bystander all by myself.

Because while on the battlefield I'd gladly give my life for my men and being on a friendly base with them all (we were comrades after all) I wasn't exactly friends with any of them. I didn't dare intrude into their lives while they were off duty and I didn't really want to either.

I smiled politely whenever my eyes locked with one of them before they quickly returned the gesture and turned away again. Every now and then I wandered over to the bar to refill my drink but apart from that I stayed secluded and really saw no sense in me being here at all but that was the problem. At the current time there was no sense for me to be back at the base either, so I might as well stay here with the men having gone through the trouble to drag me here and all. And so I watched my drink empty and refill several times before the crowd slowly thinned out, only the obstinate party-goers remaining, and the alcohol slowly got to me. But even now there wasn't anything waiting for me back at the base, really it was a lose-lose situation and so I stayed.

"I've seen your lips hug that mug for over an hour now, still not realizing that you've had more than enough," someone suddenly addressed me in heavily accented English, catching me completely off-guard.

I looked around for the source of the voice while my by now more than slightly intoxicated mind had trouble processing the words and even more trouble coming up with something to retort. Too bad I couldn't pick up on the accent either, rendering me unable to say if they perhaps spoke a language that my mind was more likely able to work with right now.

The man who had addressed me stood only a few feet beside me. How long had he been there? I thought I had been alone this whole time. Had I noticed him standing there sooner I actually might have considered searching for another spot to dwell at. Not that it really mattered at this point in time.

His shirt was atrocious, pink and purple mixing before my slightly unfocused vision to a hellish mix that made my head buzz. And his hair? Just as purple. Not as murderously pink but still! And what was with those sunglasses? Who wore sunglasses in the middle of the night?

And even with the alcohol thinking for me - how much had I even drunk at this point? - I quickly recognized him as one of those guys who just went from party to party without a care in the world, only realizing that they were ruining their lives when it was far too late.

But damn… those leather pants were riding wonderfully low on his hips and his facial features, although partially hidden by the glasses, looked positively like carved out of marble.

It was a shame, really. I would bet that he was a fairly intelligent man when he wasn't drunk out of his senses. Speaking of which, the red in his cheeks surely wasn't natural with the way he grinned at me almost stupidly.

What had he said again? Hadn't he been complaining about me not knowing when I had enough? What a hypocrite!

"You're one to talk!"

Sounded awfully slurred even to my own ears but apparently got the point across as he shrugged and looked around himself.

"Do you see me drinking anything?"

I stared at the half empty mug in my hand. So that was it? Was he, of all people, really advising me not to drink any more? In that case I decided to retort just as cocky as he had originally addressed me.

"You must have been too busy stalking me."

He just grinned at that and was quick to deny.

"I was not. You just chose to keep me company for a while now without even taking notice of me."

He swayed lightly as he made an overly flourishing gesture and then apparently chuckled at the unsteadiness of his own feet. At least I thought so but instead he chose to surprise me.

"Did you know there are more entertaining things you could do with those lips?"

So we slowly got to the point now. Suddenly his original remark had nothing to do with hypocrisy or even worry but was simply an admittedly badly chosen conversation starter, although somehow… it had worked anyway. God, if my mind would only work half as clearly as it normally did I'd probably have been clever enough to just ignore him and walk away. Instead I joined his little game.

"Like talking?" I asked innocently.

The corners of his pouty lips quirked upward at that.

"Not quite what I meant~"

"Kissing?"

"And sucking~" he readily supplied.

I could only chuckle at his directness.

"So…," I drawled, "one of the two things you prefer?"

"Hm… how about trying both?"

Only now the full effect of the beer I had drunken over the whole evening caught up to me and I swear if I hadn't been as drunk as I had been at this point I'd never have reacted to his advances in the first place. But of what use was that thought now that, if it hadn't been his hands softly guiding me, it would've been gravity crashing our lips together after my body had decided that even the single step I had taken to get closer to him had been a bad idea.

But I didn't mind since his lips were soft, so soft and wonderful and I found myself deepening the kiss fully intentionally. The action was fueled by the influence of the alcohol, at least that was what I told myself but the truth was that I had probably just never met anyone that was more capable of kissing. His lips harmonized perfectly with mine as if we had been kissing for an eternity already. And, oh, he knew what he wanted. His tongue snuck into my mouth, only the tip meeting mine, coaxing me to follow and be greeted passionately as I gave into his wish and entered the hot interior of his mouth.

I felt dizzy as his tongue wrapped around mine, not dominant, not submissive either but wonderfully playful and at the same time insatiable, and I was soon overcome with an urgent need for air. I gasped as our lips separated, subconsciously licking up the trail of saliva that hung from my lips. My lungs gratefully filled with air as I stayed close to him, suddenly finding his presence to be most welcome. Unfortunately when I closed my eyes and dipped back down for another kiss my aim was completely off and I kissed his hair instead, my mind despite its current handicap thankfully still clever enough to smooth the situation over to make it seem like it had been my plan to bury my head in his hair to begin with. It was soft and smelled surprisingly well, of expensive shampoo I guessed, but hell that was my personal assessment. I could've been completely off. The only thing disturbing me was the color my eyes perceived when I opened them after a while. At least his hair didn't smell purple.

What? It could've smelled of plums or grapes or… hell, maybe it did, what did my intoxicated mind know about smell anyway?

I felt his hands move to tangle themselves into my hair, slowly but determinedly leading me back to meet his lips and I was really grateful for the help because I really preferred the touch of those talented lips. I pressed closer against him, again not entirely intentional as my legs gave up on me for a moment, almost pushing him to sit on the buffet table we were standing against. I was afraid I would crush him if I rested my whole weight on him but he didn't seem to be bothered at all.

When the need to breathe arose again I thought I saw him gesture at someone behind me but it might just have been my imagination.

"Come on," he said suddenly and grabbed my hand.

For a moment I relied heavily on him as he took a step away, before I regained my balance and he led me away from the remaining crowd. More than once I had to grasp for his arm to stop myself from falling and he readily let me cling to him with a chuckle, his movements obviously a lot less affected than mine.

I noticed too late that he actually led me into the freaking mansion the party had been taking place in front of but he didn't seem bothered at all although I doubted that guests were meant to enter so freely.

He stopped for a moment and then, after what I saw as a random choice, let go of my hand to open one of the many doors that looked completely identical to me. He took a step inside and as I all but stared at the bedroom that had appeared in front of me completely baffled, he just grinned at me and strode into the room with an alluring sway to his hips.

I was really amazed how, despite all the alcohol, he could wander about like he owned the place.

X-X-X

_I was drunk, no denying that. If I had intended for that to happen or not was beyond me at this point. That the handsome blond man looming over me was probably more than just a few years younger than me, however, was not beyond me but I didn't care anyway as this hot, wet appendage conquered my mouth almost a little too wild._

_He was (only physically, of course) stronger, taller and just exactly what I was looking for in a man, so I was rather annoyed when I noticed my security personal eyeing him suspiciously out of my peripheral vision. And thus, when we broke apart for air, I used the time to gesture at him angrily, making sure to get my message across clearly:_

_"I'm fine, I can take care of myself, so fuck off because I want to be devoured!"_

_At that he quickly turned away and busied himself with other, hopefully more useful things to do. I should probably redefine their orders if I remember anything about this night after I wake up in the morning. Considering how light-headed I felt I doubted it._

_I decided it was time to leave this boring party anyway and so I decidedly grabbed his hand to lead my handsome stranger somewhere more private._

_At that the thought that I shouldn't be that trusting, especially considering that I had never seen him before, popped into my head but vanished almost immediately as he stumbled and clung to me to prevent an embarrassing meeting with the ground._

_I could feel his body heat prickling my skin and I didn't care, no, I didn't care at all that I had never seen him before because right now my body screamed for sex._

_Thinking back on it later I'd blame it on my far too long period of abstinence. Abstinence didn't suit me, not at all._

_As we both stumbled along, me because I had problems balancing him as well when I did my very best not to stumble myself and he because he obviously had had even more to drink than I did, into my cozy not-so-little home, I considered leading him to my private bedroom but… considering the stairs that separated us and that bedroom I decided against it._

_I had to pause, suddenly unable to remember where the bedrooms on this floor were located and in the end ventured a guess, quite proud of myself when the first door I opened actually happened to be a bedroom, otherwise I'd have pretty embarrassed myself in front of the blond that was dutifully tagging along._

_I strode purposefully into the room, the bed suddenly being very attractive for more than one reason. But the need for sleep was pushed to the back of my mind as I turned around in front of the bed and silently beckoned him over. And I didn't have to wait long, one moment he stood at the door and in the next, as if he had suddenly sobered up just to be able to cross the distance more quickly, he was right in front of me._

_I looked up at him and suddenly had to turn my head quite a bit to be able to do so as I was pushed onto the bed. I didn't protest of course, instead I stretched smoothly along the length of the bed, not without purpose of course. He stared heatedly down at me, apparently taken over by the same lust I was feeling right now as he moved to get onto the bed. I blindly reached for the drawer of the bedside cabinet, rummaging for condoms that should've been there but apparently weren't. Quickly grabbing the lube my hands located I relaxed back onto the bed, depositing the tube at the edge of the bed for later use. I really couldn't be bothered to search for a condom right now, especially not with that promising man crawling over me, looking about ready to eat me alive._

_Oh, I was going to enjoy this~_

_Upon later reflexion I'd hate myself for allowing the alcohol to make me act so careless._

X-X-X

I drank in the sight of him stretched out on the bed almost innocently if it hadn't been for the lube resting next to him quite suggestively. When my mind had switched to sex drive I didn't exactly know but I was more than ready to act on it as I captured his lips, my aim a lot better now that I didn't have to focus on staying upright anymore.

He reciprocated nicely, his tongue as playful and demanding as before as it rendered me unable to form a thought while he should've been the one at my mercy and not the other way round. I didn't care though as he licked the roof of my mouth, making me groan and battling his tongue back until I could ravish his mouth to my heart's desire. I felt him smirk into the kiss and knew that he was effectively manipulating me into doing exactly what he wanted.

He ran his hands along my arms as I pushed him down into the mattress with my eagerness and desire to be even closer, the sudden _need_ to be even closer. His hands vanished from my arms as did the warmth the friction had created but I was helplessly overheating anyway. Instead he reached for my collar, pulling me down further despite me thinking it impossible before he licked at my lips, purposefully creating a pause for us to catch our breath as he quickly took aim and then started to make quick work of my black button up shirt I didn't even remember to have chosen to wear anymore. I helped him push the unneeded material down my arms and off the bed. I halted and leaned back for a moment when I saw him checking me out now that a big part of my toned body was revealed to his obvious viewing pleasure. After a while he purposefully looked at me (his eyes barely visible behind the darkened glasses still nicely situated on his face) and grinned (appreciating my thoughtfulness I guessed) and I smirked in response. His hands travelled up my broad chest, sending an incredibly tingling feeling through my whole body, until they reached my neck demandingly pulling me back down and pressing my head against his chest as an obvious hint. I nibbled on that atrocious zipper shirt of his until my teeth got a hold of the provocative metal piece and I pulled down as far as I could reach with my teeth alone. I didn't know if it was halfway down or less and I didn't care because in a long time nothing had felt better than ripping that atrocious shirt off of his shoulders without caring if the garment survived the action. He should get himself something different to wear anyway.

Upon opening my eyes to the important things I gasped. His chest was positively sculpted, slender and muscular and I automatically ran my hands over his pecs and toned stomach, pressing kisses onto the sensitive skin around his nipples before purposefully closing my lips around one of them and sucking, making him squirm beneath me, the action sending my blood rushing straight to my groin. I looked up at him, seeing his lips slightly parted although no sound escaped. A delicious sight indeed. And I suddenly needed those pants out of the picture, needed to see all of him. I didn't wait, didn't hesitate as I worked his pants open and swiftly pushed them down his legs. He gasped at the sudden movement and I was met with something I hadn't seen in a long time. Actually I couldn't remember when I had last seen anything of the sort and I stared in surprise and amusement at the slip that rested nicely on his hips. I never wore anything but boxers myself but suddenly discovered my liking for slips because they left so very little to the imagination.

He was aroused, _very_ aroused and I couldn't help but brush against the front of the material, watching as his whole body tensed at the sensation.

"Hah…"

God, I could come at the sound of his voice alone, so deep and rich when it wasn't forced to form words that were not natural to it. I still had no idea what his native tongue was but at this point I couldn't care less.

I moved back onto my knees to be able to pull off his pants completely and after a second of consideration I stripped him off his slip too.

And when there was nothing but skin left on his body I realized how wrong I had been. That body in front of me was all muscles, no fat. He wasn't a mindless party-goer, no way. The soldiers of the Tekken Force underwent a hard training but compared to him they were in terribly bad shape. Doubt suddenly crept up to me and unless someone was going to tell me that sunbathing in the Bahamas benefited muscle building, I now had a serious reason to rethink all this. I shouldn't be doing this. I didn't know this man at all. As well-built as he was this could easily come back to haunt me if he happened to be affiliated with any military organization.

And then I looked at him again…

Strong and proud, beautiful and wanton… leaving him like this was impossible and if it wasn't that absolutely breath-taking sight then it was the alcohol throwing my doubts out the window. I didn't pull my shirt back on, got up and left, instead I went down on him, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock before engulfing it whole. He hissed through his teeth and then openly moaned, unable to suppress his voice. I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, almost deep-throating him although I was definitely out of shape when it came to that. Then I slowly let him slip out of my mouth again, licking over his slit, making him buck up from the pleasure. And slowly, oh-so-slowly, I covered his length with my lips again and then, as his shivering became so violent that his body seemed to scream at me to hurry the fuck up, I began sucking.

The bitter taste that had filled my mouth intensified as I coaxed his length to spill more of its deliciously sticky fluid. He gasped, his hands threading through my hair, successfully rearranging my asymmetrical spikes.

I'd willingly make this my second nature.

I felt my own cock straining against it confinement and decided it was time to pick up the pace, for both of our sakes.

I abandoned his throbbing member for a moment to reach for the lube, coating my fingers in a rush as his mewls of impatience shook me to the core in a way I hadn't expected to be possible caused by the sound of his voice alone.

I resituated myself slowly, needing to get my breathing under control again before I could continue doing anything.

I licked along the underside of his swollen member and quickly swallowed his length again as I snuck the first of my fingers into him, successfully distracting him completely as I worked it in and out, memorizing the feel of his inner muscles, of the hot walls that were soon going to accommodate my own straining length. By now I was sure my boxers were ruined as I awkwardly worked my hips in time with my mouth and finger to create some much needed friction.

God, it was the alcohol that made me get so out of hand, at least I'd keep telling myself that.

A second finger joined my first, digging deeper, stretching further and I felt him move. It was intense in a way I had never felt before as his inner muscles moved, clenching around my fingers, pulling them deeper and keeping them there as he pressed his hips against my intruding fingers, moaning so erotically it made me see stars. I knew how inner muscles worked, knew how they felt wrapped around the most sensitive part of my body but something told me he knew exactly what he was doing to an extent I wasn't fully able to comprehend with the few lovers I had had time to experience this with in my busy life.

When I slipped in a third finger a soft cry escaped him that had me moaning along with him and I was done for. I pulled my fingers out of him, his cock slipping from my lips with an audible 'plop' as I straightened my back to fumble with the front of my pants, almost going insane as it took longer than a few seconds to open the fucking thing and pull it down along with my ruined boxers. I felt his eyes on me the whole time, calm like the storm before it broke free.

I went into a crouching position for a moment to pull the pants past my knees and then went back, reaching behind me to pull them the rest of the way off. It must have looked awkward but I didn't care, anything as long as I didn't have to leave the bed, leave his side.

My breathing was far from uneven, it was ragged as tried to control myself, refraining from pounding into him as if there was no tomorrow, instead tunneling all the excess energy currently running through my body into acting with the utmost care as I let my hands slip up his legs before hoisting them over my shoulders, positioning myself. For a moment he held his breath and I did as well before I slowly slid into him. Hugged and squeezed at just all the right places within him I paused to let him adjust for a moment. And then he flexed his muscles around me. How he was able to do that was beyond me and I gasped in surprise but I took this as a clear hint to start moving. I pulled back and thrust back in slowly, not as slowly as before but still careful, trying to find a rhythm. And he rewarded me, bucking his hips to meet my thrusts and clenching around me where I touched something deep within him, keeping me pressed against his prostate always a second longer than necessary for his very own pleasure in which he threw his head back, for the first time voicing his moans in a volume that was anything but decent.

I wasn't much quieter though although I was deaf to my own moans as the pleasure grew so intense it almost numbed me, my senses unable to process the sensory overload.

And as I thrust into him, so hot and tight and willing, unwilling to let me go even, in the moment he clenched his wonderful muscles around me, I regretted that I had ever accepted sex to be anything less than this as I moaned my pleasure to the heavens and lost my rhythm completely.

It was impossible, after barely more than few thrusts my whole body tensed, my pleasure building up far too fast for me to keep up.

"God! I can't..." I gasped breathlessly, feeling my inevitable climax nearing, threatening to end this encounter far too soon for my liking.

"No...! Not yet…!" he begged and just now I realized how painfully his nails dug into my back.

I paused for the fraction of a second, ignoring his vocal complaints because I couldn't…! If I didn't want to come in that very moment I had to gather my thoughts.

What thoughts though? My mind was positively blank right now, painted a solid white from the pleasure.

As I resumed moving I felt his hot breath ghost over my face. It was an instinct, a natural attraction that made me kiss his lips, lost in a battle of tongues as my rhythm got completely out of hand and I broke the kiss to moan followed by a string of incoherent words as I spilled more of my cum into him with every thrust that I couldn't have refrained from even if I had wanted to as I rode out my orgasm. He followed me into oblivion, his back arching of the bed, his immaculate teeth shining in the otherwise dark room as he moaned wordlessly, coating my chest with the fruit of his pleasure. His inner muscles clenching and unclenching around me beyond his control, eliciting another groan from my throat.

And when it was all over I collapsed on top of him, unable to move for several minutes as I tried to catch my breath. I felt his chest rise and fall with his ragged breathing and got lulled by its calming rhythm before I finally moved to pull out of him to rest more comfortable. I looked up at his reddened face, watching his lips moving to inhale deeply keeping the air within his lungs for few seconds before exhaling again.

He was controlled despite looking anything but, not to mention that he regained a normal breathing pattern a lot quicker than I did.

I reached out my hand, messing with his bangs before reaching for the sunglasses that had miraculously stayed in place through it all but he grabbed my hand before I could remove them.

"I've seen everything about you, silly. Let me see your eyes," I said still slightly out of breath.

He hesitated for a moment but then slowly released the grip on my hand enabling me to remove the absurd glasses and my breath caught in my throat. On the verge of choking in surprise I got lost in his breathtaking eyes. I didn't really take notice of how he plucked the glasses from my grasp to put them away. Dark grey orbs captivated me, speaking of relaxation and a certain defenselessness due to our prior activity but there was also something else, something more profound, a certain confidence that spoke of experience, I'd even dare say it was wisdom that spoke from the depths of his eyes proving for the final time that he was anything but the careless, self-destructive man I had believed to see in him. The only thing that deceived the look in his eyes was how they lost focus due to the influence of the alcohol. The same that I felt pulling at my mind, reminding me of my sleepiness now that my sex drive was sated.

I didn't remember when I actually did fall asleep.

X-X-X

_Completely sated and relaxed it was more out of instinct than out of an actual thought that I had kept him from taking my glasses at first._

_It was a random notion, I guessed, remembering that I was currently "Violet" for a reason… Something about the Zaibatsu? …Ah yes, those troops that had been dispatched a few days ago according to one of my many friends among the enemy's ranks._

_Yes, I have seen a few Tekken Force soldiers around even today, though most got sent home again by my security, at least one thing they were good at._

_Right…_

_The coherence and meaning behind my thoughts got lost though as the drowsiness was slowly taking over and my intoxication wasn't really helping either._

_I looked at him, snoring almost inaudibly, indicating he was lost in the world of dreams already._

_I lay indecisive for a moment, contemplating the right course of action._

_I hesitated shortly and then curled up against his side, closing my eyes satisfied with my decision._

_Yes, tonight had been a good night._

X-X-X

_I woke up in pleasant warmth…_

_Unusual warmth…_

_Another person's body warmth….._

_I froze._

_… Shit!_

_I got out of the bed before I was even fully awake, almost making acquaintance with the floor as my legs weren't ready to function fully yet. I picked up my clothes within what seemed like the blink of an eye and still felt far too long._

_I rummaged for paper or anything I could use as paper and a pen. Oh, I was in a hurry and oh, that shouldn't have happened but I am many things but not someone to disappear without a word, despite my racing heart._

_I found a random piece of paper that my only half-awake mind believed to identify as an old hotel bill - I wonder where that came from? - and quickly scribbled a note on the back and then I was out of the room so fast, one could have mistaken me for a ghost._

_Outside of the room I took the first calm breath that morning._

_True, "Violet" had a lot less to fear than Lee but that didn't mean he could sleep with just anyone! Hell, how did that happen anyway?_

_I just stood in the hallway in front of the room for a while as bits and pieces of the night prior returned to me despite the horrible throb I started to feel in my head._

_Oh the night had been wonderful, just what I had needed. Damn you, abstinence! But it had most definitely been different from the one-night-stands I usually arranged when I needed some relief, a lot more… carnal._

_No, I didn't regret it although I really should have, but I felt sore in just the right way I hadn't felt for months._

X-X-X

I awoke alone.

That realization startled me as much as it calmed me. But why was that my first realization even before opening my eyes?

I opened my eyes slowly to the ceiling of a room I didn't remember ever seeing before. I looked to the side, seeing… a note?

The gears in my head were in motion as I sat up, feeling something sticking to my chest and it made click before I even looked at my chest that still carried the evidence of the prior night's activities.

I groaned as my head reported back with a healthy headache.

No sign of him, eh? What did I expect?

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, picking up the note I found there.

_My humblest apologies but I had to go._

_Violet_

Violet? So that was his name?

I chuckled. Damn, we had been so sex driven we hadn't even exchanged names.

No way of contacting him either. No number, nothing. Not that I had expected one but… had I… hoped for it?

I shook my head trying to clear myself of the confusion the question evoked in me.

It was time to leave.

Uhm… definitely not like that.

I looked around finding a door. I could only hope it was an adjoined bathroom which it turned out to be, thank God. I cleared the mess on my chest and…a bit lower before returning to the room to gather my clothes and redress quickly, definitely deciding against wearing my boxers again. Damn it, I had been prepared for a lot when I entered the aircraft flying to the Bahamas but not this, not even in my wildest dreams.

I double-checked my few belongings, making sure everything that should be on my body was actually on my body and not littering the floor.

After I completed the check to my satisfaction I left the room, overwhelmed by the expensive interior furnishing I was suddenly confronted with. Damn, mahagony wood? And gold ornaments that I'd bet quite a lot of money on being real gold…

Not having the slightest clue which direction the exit was I simply headed left and after a while entered an area that looked just as expensive but still completely different, modern, high-tech even.

Damn those rich people and their quirks.

"May I help you, sir?"

I startled looking at the female attendant that had somehow appeared out of nowhere like she was an alien.

"N-no! I was just about to leave!" I said quickly, my words stumbling over each other making them sound unnaturally high-pitched.

Damn, time to get out here before I embarrassed myself further.

Said, done! And I actually found the exit on the first attempt!

X-X-X

_I felt a little pathetic hiding behind one of the room dividers as I watched Lauren scare the poor man to death but I definitely found it necessary._

_"I don't see your problem, sir," she remarked after he had left._

_"I'm just trying to save some of my dignity."_

_That part that remained after hiding behind a room divider of course._

_"But he seems to be a fine young man."_

_"That really isn't the point here…"_

_Not even remotely the point…_

X-X-X

_Shock overcome and actually quite relaxed as I drank some of my favorite wine I really thought things couldn't get worse for a while. Maybe the whole thing hadn't even been that bad at all, except for me acting against one of my principles._

_That was **before** I checked my new intel on the Mishima Zaibatsu, seeing something that had me choking on my 2000-dollar wine and sent me into a coughing fit._

_"Are you alright, Mr. Lee?" Lauren called from the next room as I really thought I was going to die for moment but not because of the wine, mind you._

_"Fine! Just fine!"_

_Anything **but** fine as I looked into the face of certain blond-haired man wearing the Tekken Force armor in front of the Mishima Zaibatsu. An **officer's** Tekken Force armor._

_Fuck. Talk about sleeping with the enemy._

_Remembering how it had come to all this I found myself staring at the wine in distate._

_"Lauren, lock the wine cabinet!"_

_That moment I swore to myself I wouldn't even touch alcohol for the next months._

_I had to get over this first..._

_Dignity? What was that?_

_I sighed. There always had to be a catch with seemingly perfect men, hadn't it? Too bad. I really had enjoyed that night._

_Not that I had expected a repetition but I was still allowed to hope, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize for the ridiculously long sentences I used at times, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it! o.O  
> I wrote this several months ago already actually, promising to turn it into a multichapter fic which obviously didn't happen yet but I'm not giving up hope xD
> 
> So please leave kudos/comments or come tell me what you think on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/)^^


End file.
